


Five times Connor made Hank's heart stop

by b0o



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Connor Deserves Happiness, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank is in deep, M/M, Will tag as I go on, but so is Connor, they are both bad at communicating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: And 1 time Hank returned the favor





	Five times Connor made Hank's heart stop

**Author's Note:**

> Connor is rarely late, so when he is Hank always has reason for concern.

Hank glanced at his watch with a frown, Connor was rarely late to anything much less an almost date and when he was he always made sure to keep Hank updated.

The man looked around to double check that this was the correct location and with a grumble pulled out his phone.

_Where r u?_

He sent the text and tried to stave off the smile that began to emerge at the mental image of Connor wearing the frown that was specially saved for Hank’s terrible texting grammar.

_Lieutenant, my apologies for being late. I am currently in pursuit and will contact you when he has been apprehended. Love, Connor_

Hank squinted at the screen and brought it slightly closer, as if looking closer at the words would bring about a new clarity.

_Wft?_

He had just hit send when he heard a shout coming from above the alley he was in, his head shot up and he felt breath catch at the sight of Connor grappling with someone near the edge of roof.

“Shit! Connor!”

He frantically looked around for a fast way to get up there when he heard another yell and looked up just in time to see the two falling off the edge. After a short time falling they hit the fire escape, it all happened so quickly that even after seeing Connor slowly rise the sharp fear that encompassed Hank persisted.

The android leaned down to check on his companion and it was only when sirens drew close that Hank found himself able to breath. His eyes never left Connor as the man talked to some cops and although they locked eyes a few times Hank didn’t feel any less anxious, noticing his lover’s reaction Connor was somehow able to avoid any further questioning and went over to the man.

“Hank?”

There was very little physical reaction from the man but the way his lips pressed together and he tensed told Connor that he was trying to beat away his emotions to fester in a corner. Connor brushed his hand against Hanks in a small form of comfort and motioned to where he knew the car was parked, “let's go home. I’ll drive.”

Hank gave a small grumble of acceptance and handed Connor the key, at any other time he would fight the android over the mere idea of him driving but right now he couldn’t find the will to do so. Connor led the way and resisted the urge to look back at the man trudging along behind him, he honestly couldn’t tell if Hank was angry with him or not and he hoped the man wasn’t.

Hank tended to get upset whenever Connor almost died and the android had been trying to be more careful, but at the same time it was hard not to just jump into action.

The drive home was silent and Connor contemplated putting on music before deciding against it, if Hank had wanted to listen to music then the man would have turned it on immediately. Pulling into the driveway Connor felt something akin to unease settle into his circuits, Hank had yet actually say something which typically meant he was so upset he had trouble verbalizing it.

However after a quick scan Connor didn’t see anything that would suggest that Hank was actually angry, he turned off the car and quietly exited the vehicle. He had made it to the door when he heard the passengers door slam closed and he felt himself falter, Sumo giving a small whine from the other side of the door had Connor smiling and unlocking it.

He was immediately greeted with the St. Bernard barreling into his arms and Connor obediently held the dog as it gave his face a lick before going to greet his other owner. Hank gave the pup a quick scratch behind the ears and Sumo led them into the house with a tail wag, “guess he’s happy to see me.”

Hank gave a small chuckle, “when you were out helping Markus, Sumo laid in front of the door day and night waiting for you to come home.”

Connor felt his breath catch unexpectedly, he needed to research ‘how to show a dog how much you love and care for them’ later. The sound of the fridge opening drew Connors attention back to Hank and when he saw the beer in the man's hand he found relief in the fact that he hadn’t immediately gone to something stronger.

When Hank sat down at the kitchen and took a sip, Connor went to join him. His immediate instinct was to ask if Hank was alright but past experiences taught him that direct questioning typically only made the man close in on himself. Instead he tried to explain what happened in hopes it would at least make the man understand.

“I was on the way to meet you when I heard muffled shouting. When I went to see if something was wrong I found a man attempting to assault a Traci model, he ran when I got closer and I was worried that if he got away that he would just do it again later. When there would be no one to help the victim.”

Hank nodded and took another sip, “that sound’s bout right. How did you- no never mind. I do have one question though, and I don’t want any bullshit.”

Connor nodded, “ask away.”

Hank put the bottle down and looked into brown eyes, “did you have any idea that there was a fire escape underneath you? Or that there was anything to stop your fall from a fucking roof?”

Connor stood still for a minute before shaking his head. “No, and to be perfectly honest I hadn’t realized how close to the edge we had gotten.”

Hank gave another disparaging nod, “yeah that sounds right too.”

Connor felt a mess of emotions that still overwhelmed him even after having them for nearly two years, guilt was the most prevalent.

“Hank, I’m sorry. I was careless and did something stupid, I made you worry when I promised I wouldn’t. I really am sorry Hank.”

Hank shook his head and stood from his seat, “your right about one thing; it was careless to forget your surroundings but I wouldn’t say it was stupid, you saw someone in trouble and you wanted to help. It’s who you are and one of the things I love most about you, but Jesus Christ when you fell I thought that was it. I thought-”

Hank sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before resuming, “Connor I don’t know what would happen if you died.”

Connor found his legs moving forward until he was directly in front of Hank and he wordlessly embraced the other man. It took a second but soon enough strong arms circled around him and pulled him in tighter, they held each other like that until Hanks heart rate became even.

They drew apart slightly and Connor took initiative and captured Hanks lips with his own for a quick moment. When he actually backed away Hank was giving him the odd smile that was reserved just for Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or like please!
> 
> Random civilian watching Connor fall: this is horrible, Alexa play 'it's raining men'


End file.
